Poe Dameron
|games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Star Wars: Force Arena |actor = Oscar Isaac |voice = Oscar Isaac |personality = Brave, friendly, easygoing, caring, thoughtful, heroic, nice, likable, daring, smart, impulsive |appearance = |occupation = Pilot of the Resistance Leader of Black Squadron |alignment = Good |affiliations = Resistance Black Squadron New Republic |goal = |home =Yavin 4 |family = Kes Dameron (father) Shara Bey † (mother) |friends = BB-8, Finn, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Rey, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, Rose Tico, Chewbacca, Snap Wexley, Amilyn Holdo, Maz Kanata |enemies = Kylo Ren, First Order Stormtroopers, General Hux, Captain Phasma |likes = Flying, Finn |dislikes = |weapons = |quote = "We've got company!" "We are the spark that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down!"}}Poe Dameron is an X-Wing pilot and a major character in the film Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Poe is a member of the Resistance and the owner of BB-8. Background Poe Dameron is the son of Kes Dameron, and Shara Bey, a married couple of Rebel Alliance fighters in the Battle of Endor, introduced in the 2015 Marvel Comics mini-series, Star Wars: Shattered Empire. Kes Dameron was a Rebel Trooper who took part in the destruction of the Shield Generator on Endor, while Shara Bey was a Rebel Pilot who flew an A-Wing in the space battle as a member of Green Squadron. Personality Poe is brave and daring, capable of being able to fly anything. Despite this, he is a very friendly and caring person. He can sometimes be brash and reckless as well, to Leia's dismay. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As a member of the Resistance, Poe is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and blaster rifles. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a member of the Resistance, Poe is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Pilot:' Poe is extremely skilled in piloting every type of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Blasters *'Blaster pistol:' Poe utilizes a Blaster pistol as his weapon of choice. *'Blaster rifle:' Poe utilizes a Blaster rifle as his second weapon of choice. Appearances ''The Force Awakens He was first seen with Lor San Tekka, who gave him the map to Luke Skywalker. Poe subsequently gave it to BB-8, claiming it was safer with the droid, before being captured by Kylo Ren. Kylo learned of this by assaulting him with the Dark side of the Force, and then left Poe temporarily. Fortunately, he escaped with help from a renegade who he named Finn, but they were separated on Jakku when the First Order tracked them down. Unable to locate Finn, Poe finally returned to D'qar on his own, where the two were happily reunited. Poe fought in the Battle of Starkiller Base, descending into the superstructure with BB-8, and he personally destroyed the weapon. The Last Jedi'' In the most recent installment, Poe assists Finn and Rose in defeating the First Order while Rey is off training with Luke Skywalker. During the evacuation on D'qar, he was demoted to captain by Leia Organa for disobeying her direct orders not to engage the dreadnought, leading their bombers including Paige Tico to be wiped out. He also staged a mutiny against Admiral Amilyn Holdo, but is stunned by a recovered Leia who was injured from getting pulled into space when the bridge of the Raddus was blown up by Poldin LeHuse, resulting Admiral Ackbar's demise. Gallery External links * References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Star Wars: Resistance characters Category:Generals